The New Kids!
by Luna Miyuki
Summary: Beberapa tahun berlalu semenjak winter war. Anak anak baru telah datang dan kisah ini bercerita tentang petualangan mereka!  Mereka akan belajar banyak dari orang tua mereka. Kira kira siapa ya? Sorry for bad summaries, author baru ! Chap 2 update
1. Chapter 1

Nyan : "Uwaah, fic pertama saya, minna ^^"

_Rou:"Langsung mulai aja, nyan"_

Nyan:"Cerewet lo rou, bentar aja deh"

_Rou:"Jangan lama lama"_

Nyan:"minna-san, halo, saya nyan~ :3"

_Rou:"Yo, minna-san"_

Nyan:"Kami author junior dan masih baru"

_Rou:"Mohon maaf atas semua ketidak-nyamanan minna atas fict kami"_

Nyan:"Semoga suka, dan kalau tidak keberatan, tolong review ya? Semakin banyak yang review, mungkin nyan dan rou bisa update kilat!"

_Rou:"Selamat membaacaa~"_

Disclaimer : BLEACH bener bener bukan punya saya, itu punya tite-kubo, BENERAN ! idih, dibilangin bukan punya saya kok maksa? (SAPA JUGA YANG MAKSA!)

Warning : OOC, OC, TYPO-S, sama warning-warning lainnya yang biasa para senpai tahu, :D maaf, (saya dan asisten saya masih belum tahu jenis jenisnya, lain kali kalau saya sudah tahu, pasti saya tampilkan :D _rou:makanya belajar dulu dong!_)

_Nyan & Rou Present_

_Bleach Story_

_-The New Kids-_

Kota karakura. Kota yang pernah terancam nyawanya ini kini dikunjungi 'kapas' lembut bernama salju. Menyebar rata di seluruh kota karakura, membuat orang mau tidak mau harus mengenakan jaket tebal kesayangan mereka tak lupa pula dengan syal yang melingkar manis di leher mereka.

"AYAAAHHH!"

Ah lihat, siapa itu? Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang anak kecil mengenakan syal strip coklat putih, jaket coklat, juga sarung tangan putih sedang melambaikan tangannya dan berlari pada ayahnya, dibelakangnya ibunya mengenakan mantel tebal berdiri dan tersenyum lembut menyambut suaminya.

"Ichiru! Halo jagoan ayah" kata pemuda itu sambil berjongkok menyambut pelukan ichiru dan menggendongnya.

"Ichiru.. . jangan buru buru begitu, ayahmu masih capek sehabis pulang kerja" ibunya berjalan mendekati mereka berdua.

"Tidak apa-apa rukia, aku tidak begitu capek kok"

"Tapi ichigo, kemarin kau sudah lembur kan?, kau pasti capek, ayo kita masuk dulu, minum teh" kata rukia sambil membenarkan syal ichigo.

"Baik, baik rukia" ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah rukia dan mencium kening istri tercintanya, rukia hanya memejamkan mata.

"Ayah, ibu, kalian tidak lupa kan janji kalian?" tanya ichiru yang masih di gendongan ayahnya.

"Tentu tidak, ichiru" kemudian mereka berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah mewah mereka.

**Di tempat lain.. .. **

"Ryu?"

"Ya ibu?" anak laki laki yang dipanggil Ryu ini menjawab dari atas, dimana kamarnya berada.

"Kau sudah bersiap siap kan?"

"Sedikit lagi!"

"Jangan lupa pakai jaket tebal ya sayang?"

"Tentu!"

Tiba tiba datang seseorang dari belakang ibu Ryu.

"Ada apa sih? Pagi pagi kenapa sudah teriak teriak?" tanya pemuda itu sambil menguap. Masih mengantuk rupanya.

"Ah! Ishida! Selamat pagi!" ucapnya dan mengecup lembut pipi suaminya.

"Pagi hime, kau sedang berteriak teriak bersama Ryu ya? Berapa kali kubilang jangan berteriak, tenggorokanmu bisa sakit!" Ishida hanya menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Hehehe, maaf, maaf. Ah! Mungkin kau juga sebaiknya bersiap siap, sebentar lagi waktu janjian kita kan?"

"Ah, kau benar, baiklah aku akan bersiap siap"

"Aku bantu ya?"

"Tidak usah, bantulah Ryu, dia lebih membutuhkannya" katanya sambil mengacak sayang rambut istrinya.

"Ummm… . baiklah"

**Di tempat lain lagi.. .. .. **

Dua orang gadis masih asyik tidur di ranjang putihnya, piyama putih dengan pita cantik di bagian kerah mereka masih terlekat manis di badan mungil mereka. Sesekali terdengar suara nafas mereka, nampak sekali masih terlihat nyaman dengan alam mimpinya, menolak untuk dibangunkan. Wajah innocent mereka tampak begitu damai. Hingga seseorang dengan rambut hitam panjang, masuk ke kamar mereka.

"Chika, Chima, ayo bangun !"

"Nggh.. . pagi ibu" Gadis yang bernama chika bangun duluan, rambut pirang panjangnya tampak berantakan.

"Bangunkan adikmu chika, bukannya hari ini kita ada janji, hm?" ibunya mengacak rambut chika. Chika nampak berfikir sebentar kemudian tersadar.

"AH! Benar juga! Baiklah bu"

"Bagus, ibu tinggal dulu ya, kalu mau cari ibu, ibu ada di bawah"

Setelah ibunya keluar kamar mereka, chika bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan membangunkan chima.

"Chima-chan, bangunlah, hari ini kita ada janji kan?" katanya sambil menggoyangkan tubuh chima yang tersembunyi di balik selimut.

Tak ada respon. Yang ada hanya suara dengkuran chima.

"Oh, ayolah chima-chan, kita harus segera bersiap-siap"

Tetap tak ada respon. Chika menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Chimaaa ~~~! Ayolaah ~!"

Sedang asyik asyiknya menggoyangkan tubuh adiknya itu, tiba tiba ayah kedua gadis itu lewat di depan kamar mereka yang pintunya terbuka. Karena penasaran, akhirnya ayahnya memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar mereka.

"Chika, ada apa?"

"Ayah, lihat ! Chima tidak mau bangun !"

"Hmm.. ." Pria bertato itu memegangi dagunya (Tebak, siapa?)

"Biar ayah coba" Kemudian pria yang ternyata diketahui bernama renji ini (Yang tadi jawabannya bener, dapat tiket gratis menuju SS lewat mimpi! _rou:"LU KERJAANNYA GANGGU AJA! UDAH, HUSH, HUSH, SANA PERGI !) _menyuruh chika untuk menyingkir sebentar, kemudian dengan gesitnya, ia menggelitik perut anak gadisnya yang kedua.

"Kyahahahahahah ! sudah cukup ayaah ! cukuup ! kyahahahah, iya, iya, aku banguun !" akhirnya chima buka suara. Dia memang paling tidak tahan digelitik di sekitar perut.

"Minta maaf dulu sama kakamu" katanya sambil menggendong chima.

"Hehee.. chima-nee, maaf yah, sebenarnya aku udah bangun dari tadi , hehee, maaf ya nee-chan" katanya sambil mengusap matanya yang berair karena kebanyakan tertawa.

"Hmpfh. Jangan diulangi lagi!" ucapnya kesal karena berhasil ditipu adiknya.

"Haha, sudahlah kalau begitu, ayo kita ke bawah. Ibu kalian sudah menunggu sepertinya" ketika hendak melangkah keluar dari kamar mereka (Chima masih berada dalam gendongannya), renji merasakan rambutnya yang digerai ke bawah ditarik tarik oleh seseorang.

"Ada apa chika?" tanyanya lembut.

"." renji menurut. Dia merunduk. Dengan gesit chika tiba tiba meloncat ke punggung renji. Dia memeluk leher ayahnya erat.

"Curang ! masa' hanya chima yang digendong ! aku juga mau ! ya, ya, boleh ya yah?"

"Ayah berat dong?" ucapnya bohong. Padahal jelas sekali dia tidak mersa berat hanya dengan menggendong dua putri ciliknya itu.

"bohong besar ! kami tahu ayah kuat !" chima membela keinginan kakaknya. Yah, kedua putri kembar ini memang kompak dalam masalah permintaan.

"Baiklah, baiklah ! Hup" renji menggendong chima di tangannya, sementara chika di punggung renji. Agak sedikit terganggu dengan rambut panjang ayahnya, tapi tak masalah. Mungkin karena keturunan gen dari ayahnya, rambut chika dan chima menjadi cepat panjang.

"Pagi renji ! kau sudah bangun rupanya?"

"Pagi, tatsuki !"

"Chika! Chima ! ayo turun, saatnya kalian mandi" chika dan chima menurut. Mereka meloncat turun dan berlari menuju kamar mandi, diiringi dengan tawa kecil mereka. Sementara renji dan tatsuki saling berpandangan. Tatsuki gemetar. Dia paling lemah pada renji yang rambutnya digerai seperti itu.

"Kenapa memandangku begitu? Terpesona ?"

_Blush! _

"T..tidak ! aah, sudahlah, sana mandii ! kita bisa terlambat!"

**Taman karakura. **

Taman ini tetap indah di musim apapun. Di musim panas,semi, gugur juga salju. Taman yang tak pernah lelah menghibur pengunjung, terutama anak anak. Taman karakura. Dengan deretan pohon sakura, gingko, dan yang lainnya berjejer rapi, mengundang orang orang untuk datang walau hanya untuk sekedar lewat.

Cantik saat musim semi,

mempesona saat gugur,

nampak teduh saat musim panas,

dan indah saat musim salju. .

Dengan satu pohon sakura raksasa yang angkuh berdiri di pusat taman, membuat taman ini memberi kesan berbeda dari taman yang lain. Dan tak jarang disana digunakan sebagai tempat untuk saling bertemu.. ..

"Ryuu ! sini !" ichiru melambai lambaikan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya memegang bola sepak kesayangannya.

"Ichiru! Hei !" ryu melepas gandengan tangannya dari orihime, kemudian berlari menuju ichiru.

"Wah, wah, lihat siapa yang datang. Hai ryu, apa kabar?" ichigo menundukkan badannya dan mengacak rambut ryu yang biru gelap sama seperti ayahnya. Warna mata ryu sama seperti warna rambutnya, biru gelap. Hanya dia memiliki pandangan mata yang lembut. Sama seperti orihime.

"Ryu baik baik saja paman, terima kasih sudah bertanya!"

"Ayah, aku boleh bermain bola bersama ryu disana tidak?"

"Tidakkah kau ingin menunggu chika-chan dan chima-chan dulu, ichiru?" tanya rukia menggantikan ichigo.

"Ah! Ibu benar! Bagaimana ryu?"

"Kurasa tidak perlu, lihat disana !" kata ryu sambil menunjuk arah yang dimaskud.

"Yo! Renji !" kata ichigo sambil ber-_highfive_- dengan renji

"Selamat pagi tatsuki-san!"

"Selamat pagi bibi tatsuki, paman renji!" ucap ichiru dan ryu bersamaan.

"Selamat pagi! Apa kami terlambat?"

"Tidak. Kami juga baru saja datang. Hei kemana chika dan chima?" rukia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar renji dan tatsuki.

"Ah. Mereka sebentar lagi juga datang"

"Kau meninggalkan mereka?" tanya orihime

"Tidak. Mereka sepertinya tertarik pada sesuatu, lalu mereka meminta kami untuk duluan. Dasar chika dan chima ! mereka memang keras kepala"

"Hahaha. Bukannya mirip denganmu, tatsuki?" rukia tertawa.

"Ah! Bibi, itu mereka!" kata ichi sambil menunjuk chika dan chima yang berlari sambil bercanda. Mereka nampak manis dengan mantel bulu yang mereka kenakan hingga lutut. Rambut mereka diikat dengan pita yang sesuai dengan warna mata mereka. Chika dengan warna biru laut, dan chima dengan warna biru langit.

"Chika-nee ! lihat! itu ibu! ibu!" chima melambaikan tangannya pada tatsuki kemudian menambah kecepatan berlarinya.

"Chima-chan! Hei ! tunggu! Kyaaaaa!" chika hendak menyusul chima namun ia merasa tubuhnya ditangkap dan digendong seseorang

"CHIKA ABARAI ! apa yang ayah bilang tentang BERLARI TERLALU CEPAT?" dibentak begitu, chika hanya menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Jangan terlalu bersemangat, kalau kau tak berani jatuh" katanya menirukan ucapan ayahnya yang hampir tiap hari ia katakan

"Tapi ayaah~, aku tidak berlari terlalu cepat ! aku yakin jant. ."

"Chika-nee-chan… ." ucapan chika seketika berhenti. Disela oleh adiknya yang kini berwajah sedih menatap kakanya dari bawah. Sadar akan ucapannya, ia cepat cepat membekap mulutnya.

"M. . maaf chima-chan! Hehe, aku hampir saja keceplosan" katanya sambil meminta turun dari gendongan ayahnya. Yang lainnya hanya mengerutkan dahi. Bingung dengan sesuatu hal yang disembunyikan oleh keluarga abarai ini.

"Ah ya ! ichiru ! kau membawa bola sepak kan? Kau mau bermain bola di suatu tempat, tidak?" chika mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oh! Hampir saja lupa! Ibu, karena chika-chan dan chima-chan sudah datang, aku dan ryu boleh kan bermain bola?" tanya ichiru sambil memegang bola dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hh, baiklah ichiru. Jangan jauh jauh ya!"

"Ryu hati hati ya" pesan ishida pada anaknya.

"Kalian juga" tatsuki mengacak rambut kedua putri kembarnya itu.

"Tentu!" jawab mereka bersamaan.

Baru beberapa langkah mereka berlari, tiba tiba chima mendengar teriakan ayahnya.

"Chika.. . kau. . ." renji tidak melanjutkan kata katanya, dia hanya menatap khawatir putrinya.

Seakan tahu apa yang dipikirkan ayahnya, chika kemudian tersenyum lebar berteriak menjawab

"Jangan takut, ayah! Aku ingat pesan ayah ! ayah jangan berwajah sedih begitu, ya?" chika kemudian segera berlari menyusul teman temannya. Renji hanya diam.

"Jangan takut renji, teman temannya bersamanya. Mereka tahu apa yang mereka lakukan" ishida menepuk bahu renji mencoba menangkan renji.

"Kuharap begitu.. ."

**Di tempat anak anak bermain.. . **

"Ayo ichiiruu ! oper, oper !" chima memberi semangat pada ichiru sambil meloncat loncat.

"Ryu ! terima bolanya !" chika tidak mau kalah. Dia juga ikut ikutan teriak memberi semangat

Saat ini ichiru dan ryu sedang bermain bola, bersama dengan anak anak lainnya. Mereka terlihat begitu bersemangat dan ceria. Salju memang tak turun begitu lebat, jadi mereka masih bisa bermain bola –walau takut terpeleset sih.

"Hei chika-nee chan !"

"Ya chima?" chika menghentikan teriakannya sesaat dan menoleh pada chima.

"Setelah ini kita buat boneka salju yuk! Kau mau tidak?"

"Oke. Tapi tunggu mereka selesai bermain ya?"

"Baiklah !"

Kemudian mereka melanjutkan teriakan pemberi semangat mereka pada ichiru dan ryu. Keras dan semangat. Suara mereka jadi jauh lebih lucu. Orang dewasa yang melihatnya pasti tak bisa menahan senyum. .. dan sepertinya, mereka itu dewi fortuna kembar. Mungkin karena teriakan pemberi semangat ala chika dan chima, ichiru dan ryu berhasil mengalahkan tim lawan, dengan skor 2-1.

"Waah, kalian memang hebat ! permainan hari ini sampai di sini dulu ya? Kapan kapan kita bermain lagi!" kemudian tak lama kemudian salah seorang lawan pemain ichiru dan ryu beranjak untuk pulang.

"Iya, terima kasih ya!" ryu melambaikan tangannya.

"Hei, hei, kalian lihat kan permainan kami?" tanya ichiru pada chika dan chima sambil mengambil kembali bola sepaknya dan berlari menuju mereka.

"Tentu ! kau dan ryu benar benar hebat ! lincah sekali !"

"Sungguh? Terima kasih chima-chan" ujar ryu dan ichiru bersamaan.

"Hei, hei, sekarang kalian mau tidak membuat boneka salju? aku dan chima menemukan tempat yang bagus disana ! bagaimana?" tanya chika sambil menunjuk ke arah yang dia maksud.

"Ke sana? Maksudmu dekat danau itu?" ryu memicingkan matanya, mencoba melihat arah yang ditunjuk chika. Chika hanya mengangguk.

"Aku setuju !" ichiru berteriak sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Hmm. . bahaya tidak ya? Ayah bilang, jangan terlalu dekat danau, bahaya" kata ryu sambil menaruh telunjuknya pada bibirnya. Kebiasaannya kalau berfikir.

"Kita tidak akan mendekati batas danau, kita kan bermainnya di dekat deretan pohon gingko? Itu lumayan jauh kan dengan danau?"

"Ummm.. . baiklah !"

Akhirnya mereka berlari menuju tempat yang mereka maksud. Disana memang ada tumpukan salju, walau tak begitu banyak, namun cukup untuk membuat boneka salju. Dengan tangan kecil mereka yang mengenakan kaus tangan dan sebentar sebentar terdengar tawa kecil mereka.

"Hei ichiru, ngg.. . kenapa boneka saljumu kecil sekali?" tanya chima sambil menggaruk pipinya takut menyinggung hatinya.

"Hehe, aku ingin memberikan boneka salju ini pada ibu" katanya sambil merapikan bonekanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya ryu

"Ibu suka salju. begitu juga denganku." semua yang mendengarnya terpana. Ichiru ternyata sangat memperhatikan ibunya.

"Hei. Chika-nee-chan.. ."

"Ya chima-chan?"

"Apa kau pikir kita juga bisa memberikan hadiah untuk ayah dan ibu?" tanyanya sambil menoleh pada chika.

"Tentu saja ! tapi.. . apa ya? Ayah dan ibu tak pernah memberitahukan kesukaan mereka pada kita.. ." fikirnya sambil melangkah ke belakang dan melihat langit. Tanpa sadar, bola sepak ichiru yang ditaruh di dekatnya menggelinding ke arah danau.

"Ah! Bola sepaknya!" chika berlari hendak mengambil bolanya. Tapi terlambat. Bola itu jatuh ke danau dan mengapung hampir dekat tengah danau.

"Ah! Ichiru! M.. .maaf.. .maafkan aku ! aku tak lihat bola sepakmu ada di situ ! maafkan aku!" kata chika sambil membungkukkan badannya berkali kali.

"Tak masalah chika-chan~ aku yakin ayahku bisa mengambilkannya kembali untukku. Ayo kita kembali !" mereka mengangguk dan mengikuti ichiru kembali ke tempat para orangtua mereka bertemu.

**Ichiru's POV**

_Nanannana~~ aku tak sabar memberikan boneka salju ini pada ibu! Ibu pasti suka! Aku sangat senang melihat ibu tersenyum!_

_Bagiku, senyum ibu senyum terbaik yang pernah kulihat ! kuharap ayah juga suka.. ._

Saat aku berjalan mendekati mereka, kudengar sayup sayup paman renji berteriak.

".. . .APA? AIZEN LOLOS DARI PENJARA?"

_Hah?_

"Sepertinya begitu. Sou-taichou mengumumkannya saat pertemuan para kapten kemarin"

_Kapten? Sou-taichou? Aizen? Aku tak mengerti.. . apa yang mereka bicarakan?_

"Ini berbahaya.. . mungkin dia akan kembali lagi untuk merebut hougyoku" kali ini paman ishida berbicara sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

Aku menoleh pada teman temanku. Mereka juga mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan, dan tampaknya mereka juga sama denganku, tak mengerti.

_Apa ada masalah? Kenapa mereka berwajah serius begitu?_

"Teman teman.. ."

"Aku tak tahu ichiru, mungkin ada masalah.. ."

"Ada baiknya kita tanyakan pada mereka" usul ryu. Semua mengangguk.

**END OF ICHIRU'S POV**

"KH! Aku tak menyangka, dia bisa lolos secepat itu!"

"Karakura dalam bahaya besar sekali lagi ya.." kata orihime sambil menunduk.

"Tak hanya karakura. . .tapi juga soul society" lanjut ichigo sambil memegangi dagunya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa itu soul society?" terdengar suara imut bertanya dari belakang ichigo.

Semua menoleh.

Oh tidak..

.

.

.

.

Ichiru dan kawan kawan.. . .

**To Be Continued. . .**

**^^/**


	2. Chapter 2

-The new kids-

Disclaimer : Bleach belongs to tite-kubo-san \(^ w ^)/ we're just own -the new kids- story X9

Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

"Apa itu soul society?" tanya ichiru dengan mata bulatnya yang lucu. Boneka saljunya masih di tangannya.

_Gulp._

Semua mendegut ludah dan saling berpandangan.

"Mmm.. . itu tempat kami _bekerja_ ichiru" kata ishida sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Ayah juga bekerja bersama dengan paman ichigo? Kenapa aku tak tahu?" tanya ryu.

"Ah! Ayahmu mungkin lupa memberitahu ryu" jawab inoue.

Chika dan chima berpandangan, ayah mereka juga tadi ikut bicara dalam hal ini, kontan mereka bertanya,

"Apa ayah juga?"

".. .eh ya. . begitulah" kata renji sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Hei ayah, ayah, ayah keberatan tidak menceritakannya pada kami?" tanya ichiru sambil menarik narik ujung baju ayahnya.

"Mm. .yah, tempatnya bagus, luas dan .. indah menurut ayah. Udaranya cukup sejuk dan –"

"AJAK KAMI KE SANA!" potong kanak kanak itu antusias.

Ichigo menghembuskan nafas berat. Ini adalah bagian tersulit, ia sudah menduga akan jadi begini, makanya mereka memilih berdiskusi tanpa diketahui ichiru dan kawan kawan. Kalau ichiru sudah mengucapkan keinginannya, maka satu jawabannya : harus ya. Jika tidak, alasannya harus logis.

"Tidak bisa ichiru, soul society itu bukan tempat untuk anak anak" kata rukia sambil mengusap kepala ichiru lembut.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya ryu.

"Soul society sangat luas, kalau kami mengajak kalian kesana, kalian bisa tersesat, lebih baik kalian disini saja bersama Ibu dan bibi tatsuki ya?" kata ishida.

"Tapi kami penasaran~ ayolah ayah, kami nggak akan nakal disana deh!" rengek ichiru.

"Lagipula kami nggak akan main jauh jauh kok!" dukung ryu.

"Kalau ichiru dan ryu ikut, kami juga!" kata chika dan chima.

"TIDAK BISA!" bentak orang tua mereka bersamaan.

Kanak kanak itu tersentak. Mereka kaget orang tua mereka akan sebegitu marahnya.

Chika dan chima menunduk. Mereka paling takut dimarahi.

Ryu menggigit bibir bawahnya dan berkeringat dingin. Walau ayahnya berkacamata, melihat langsung tatapan ayahnya yang marah seperti itu, seakan menusuk hatinya.

Ichiru?

Dia malah terus merengek.

"Tapi kenapa tidak bisa?" Tanya ichiru sekali lagi. Dia sama keras kepalanya seperti ichigo.

"Bukankah ibumu sudah bilang? Soul society sangat luas, kalian bisa tersesat! Lagipula disana tidak ada yang bisa kalian permainkan, itu tempat untuk orang dewasa, ichiru"

"Tapi kami bisa jaga diri, ayah"

"Ichiru.. ." suara lembut rukia memanggil.

"Ya ibu?"

"Kalau ayah bilang tidak, ya tidak. Di sana sangat berbahaya, ibu pernah kesana, kok. Nanti ibu ceritakan saja, bagaimana?"

"Tidak mau! Lagipula ibu nanti akan ikut dengan ayah kan?" ichiru mulai menggelengkan kepalanya keras keras.

"Ichiru, mungkin ada baiknya kalau kita turuti kata kata mereka" bisik ryu. Dia mulai takut dengan tatapan ayahnya.

Sementara chika dan chima sudah berada di pelukan tatsuki. Mereka juga takut terjadi apa apa.

"Apa? Bukankah kau tadi juga mendukung, ryu?"

"Iya sih, tapi kita hanya anak anak.. .kita nggak ngerti seperti apa tempatnya, mungkin yang dikatakan ayahmu benar"

"Ryu benar, ichiru. Kau tetap disni saja ya, bersama bibi" bujuk tatsuki.

"Tapi.. .tapi.. ."

"Ichiru" panggil ichigo. Dia berjongkok agar bisa menyamai tinggi ichiru.

"Ayah mohon. Sekali ini saja, mau kan ichiru menuruti permintaan ayah?" dia menatap lembut ke mata anak laki-lakinya.

Ichiru mengalah, alasan ayahnya cukup logis, apalagi dibantu oleh alasan ryu. Dia semakin terpojok. Dengan sedih, akhirnya dia mengatakan,

"Baiklah ayah"

"Bagus. Itu baru anak ayah!" kata ichigo sambil mengacak rambut ichiru. Ichiru hanya memandang pada boneka saljunya.

"Baiklah tatsuki, orihime kami titip mereka ya?" kata rukia.

"Serahkan saja padaku, aku pasti menjaga mereka" kata tatsuki sambil menggandeng tangan ichiru.

"Kami pergi dulu" ichigo, rukia, renji dan ishida mulai beranjak meninggalkan anak mereka.

Tak lama setelah mereka benar benar menghilang, Chika berteriak, mengagetkan ichiru.

"Ichiru! Boneka saljunya!"

"YA AMPUN! AKU LUPAA!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey ichigo" rukia membuyarkan lamunan ichigo. Mereka sedang meloncat dari atap ke atap dalam wujud shinigami mereka, menuju tempat urahara.

"Hm?"

"Sepertinya ichiru ngambek" kata rukia dengan nada sedih.

". . .bukan sepertinya. Dia memang ngambek"

"Apa.. . tidak apa apa ichi?"

"Keadaan akan tambah parah apabila kita mengajaknya ke soul society kan rukia?"

"Memang sih.. .tapi.." salahkan ichigo kalau rukia tak bisa melanjutkan kata katanya. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh pipinya.

"I.. ichigo !" teriak rukia sambil memegangi pipinya yang baru saja dicium ichigo. Rukia blushing berat. Begitu juga dengan ichigo.

"Jangan berwajah sedih begitu, aku yakin ketika kita pulang nanti, ichiru sudah tidak ngambek" kata ichigo sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ngg. . y.. .yah, kau benar"

"Ehm!" terdengar suara deheman dari samping mereka. Sepertinya suara ishida.

"Kami duluan ya kurosaki." Katanya sambil belari duluan. Sementara di belakang ishida, renji tengah berjuang keras menahan tawanya.

Pipi rukia dan ichigo bertambah panas.

~~00oo~~00oo~~00oo~~

**(Time skip)**

Hari sudah malam. Tapi rukia, ichigo, renji dan ishida belum pulang juga. Diluar sudah tak ada hujan salju lagi, yang ada hanya angin malam yang menggesekkan ranting ranting pohon. Ichiru menerawang keluar jendela rumah tatsuki dengan mata sedihnya. Dia sudah tidak ngambek, hanya merasa rindu. Chika, chima dan ryu tengah asyik melihat orihime membuat cake di dapur. Ichiru tidak ikut, "Aku capek, maaf ya" katanya. Sementara dari dapur terdengar tawa riang teman temannya. Saling menertawakan wajah mereka yang belepotan adonan. Orihime ikut tertawa lepas.

"Iya, baiklah aku mengerti rukia" indra pendengaran ichiru menangkap suara tatsuki menyebut nama ibunya. Ichiru menoleh, ternyata tatsuki –yang saat itu sedang turun dari tangga – sedang berbicara dengan ibunya melalui handphone.

"Bibi tatsuki?" panggil ichiru. Tatsuki menoleh,

"Ya ichiru?"

"Boleh aku berbicara dengan ibu?" kata ichiru memohon.

"Tentu" tatsuki menyodorkan handphonenya ke ichiru.

".. . Ibu?"

_"Hei, ichiru! Ada apa?"_

"Ibu kenapa belum pulang?"

_"Maaf ya ichiru, ternyata ayahmu membutuhkan bantuan ibu di kantornya, jadi mungkin kami tidak bisa pulang sekarang! Kamu menginap selama beberapa hari di rumah bibi tatsuki ya?"_

"Kapan ibu kira kira akan pulang?"

_".. . kalau bisa secepatnya sih"_

"Ibu?"

_"Ya ichiru?"_

". . . Sampaikan maafku pada ayah ya bu, aku tadi sempat ngambek, aku tak memikirkan perasaan ayah"

Di seberang sana, rukia terhenyak. Hatinya tersentuh. Setetes air mata mengalir dari matanya.

"_Ayahmu tidak marah kok ichiru"_

_"_Sungguh?" suara ichiru berubah semangat.

_"Yap"_

"Ahahaha! Syukurlah! Aku kira ayah marah padaku!" teriak ichiru sambil loncat loncat. Tatsuki tersenyum, sementara chika, chima, ryu dan orihime melongok dari dapur. Mereka menatap tatsuki dengan tatapan –ada-apa-dengannya- sementara tatsuki hanya mengisyaratkan supaya mereka diam.

"Baiklah ibu, sampai jumpa~ sampaikan salamku pada semuanya ya?" kata ichiru mengakhiri perbincangan dengan ibunya. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada tatsuki dan mengembalikan handphonenya, dia menoleh. Teman temannya sedang berdiri di depan dapur, bertanya tanya.

"Ada apa ichiru? Sepertinya kau senang sekali?" Tanya ryu.

"Ibumu ya? Senangnya, aku juga ingin bicara sama ayah" kata chima.

"Yap" jawab ichiru singkat, tapi dengan nada yang ceria.

"Kau beritahu tidak soal boneka salju tadi?" Tanya chika.

Hening.

"YA AMPUN AKU LUPA!"

Tawa kanak kanak itu meledak.

~~00oo~~00oo~~~00oo~~

Malam sudah semakin merangkak. Chika dan chima tidur di kamar mereka, sementara ryu dan ichiru tidur di kamar tidur sebelah mereka. Setelah tatsuki memastikan si kembar anaknya tidur pulas, dia mematikan lampu tidur mereka dan beranjak ke kamar ryu dan ichiru. Dia membuka pintunya perlahan. Takut mengganggu mereka apabila mungkin mereka sudah tidur.

"Sshhtt.. ." terdengar seseorang berdesis perlahan. Menyuruh tatsuki untuk diam. Oh, ternyata orihime. Dia sedang duduk di tepi ranjang mereka berdua, membetulkan letak selimut mereka.

"Mereka sudah tidur, ayo kita keluar" bisik orihime.

Tatsuki hanya mengangguk, kemudian mematikan lampu kamar mereka.

"Hei tatsuki, mau secangkir cokelat panas sebelum tidur, tidak?" tawar orihime saat mereka sedang menuruni tangga.

"Boleh. Sekalian ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu, hime"

.

.

.

"Jadi? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan tatsuki?" tanya orihime sambil menghidangkan secangkir cokelat panas pada tatsuki, yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

".. . kau tahu kan, tadi rukia menghubungiku?" orihime menyeruput coklat panasnya dan duduk di samping tatsuki.

"Yap. Dia menghubungi ichiru kan?"

". . .. ada sesuatu yang terjadi di soul society, makanya mereka tidak pulang untuk beberapa hari ini."

"Ngg.. . .lalu?" tanya orihime

"Di sini bagian yang gawat" mendadak atmosfir di sekitar mereka jadi tidak enak. Raut wajah tatsuki sangat serius.

"Alasan mereka tidak pulang, karena. … . ." tatsuki mengambil nafas dalam dalam, kemudian melanjutkan bicaranya.

.

.

"Hougyoku tiba tiba saja menghilang bersamaan dengan keluarnya aizen dari penjara"

Orihime tersedak. coklat panasnya sedikit menyembur dari mulutnya.

Setelah mengelap mulutnya, dia menatap tidak percaya pada tatsuki. Tatsuki kini sudah banyak tahu banyak soal itu. Seiring dengan pernikahannya dengan renji, tatsuki juga menjadi shinigami.

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana detailnya, rukia tedengar terburu-buru menjelaskannya, kelihatannya gotei 13 mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya untuk menemukan hougyoku"

"Jadi.. . apa yang bisa kita lakukan tatsuki?" tanya orihime, hatinya begitu khawatir mendengarnya. Terutama ishida, suaminya. Apa mereka.. . baik baik saja?

"Melindungi anak anak kita. Semoga mereka tidak menemukan batu itu, sehingga mereka tak perlu ikut campur dalam masalah ini" kata tatsuki sambil melirik pintu kamar anak anak mereka yang tertutup rapat.

~~00oo~~00oo~~00oo~~

**Esok paginya**

Di kamar si kembar..

"Hari ini tidak turun salju ya?" tanya ryu. Tangannya meraba kaca jendela kamar yang berembun.

"Brr. . memang tidak turun salju, tapi pagi ini sudah cukup dingin" kata chima sambil menggosokkan kedua tangannya.

"Yah, sayang sekali.. ." keluh ichiru.

"Memangnya kenapa ?" tanya ryu dan chima bersamaan.

"Boneka salju yang kemarin mencair, aku berniat membuatnya lagi. Tapi kelihatannya saljunya tidak cukup ya?"

"Entahlah. Sepertinya cukup, kok" jawab ryu.

"Semoga saja"

Sementara mereka mengobrol, chima keluar kamar dan mengitari seluruh rumahnya, mulai dari kebun, sampai kamar orangtua mereka. Dia mencari seseorang.

"Hei, ada yang lihat chika-nee chan?" tanya chima mulai panik.

"Benar juga. Dimana dia?"

"Aku tak tahu, bukankah semenjak kita datang ke sini, chika-chan tak terlihat di kamar ini?" jawab ichiru.

"A. .aku sudah mencarinya keliling rumah, tapi nee-chan tidak ada! Semenjak aku bangun pagi tadi, nee-chan sudah tak ada di sampingku, kukira dia sudah bangun dan turun ke bawah..."

"Tenang, mungkin ibumu tahu" ichiru meloncat turun dari ranjang dan hendak keluar dari kamar. Tapi dihentikan oleh chima.

"Tunggu! Jangan beritahu ibu, kumohon" pinta chima.

"Kenapa?" tanya ryu

"Aku tak ingin membuat ibu repot, aku juga tak ingin chika-nee-chan dapat masalah, dia bisa dimarahi ibu kalau tahu membuat kita khawatir"

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Aku akan mencari nee-chan diluar, tidak biasanya dia pergi keluar tanpa pamit begini" katanya sambil membuka lemari kayunya, mengambil mantel bulu biru lautnya hingga Ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Chika-nee benar benar pergi keluar, lihat mantel bulunya tak ada!" katanya.

"Kami ikut !" kata ryu dan chiru bersmaaan.

"Jangan! Biar aku saja, kalian tunggu di rumah" larang chima

"Tidak! Kami ikut! Mungkin saja chika-chan dalam bahaya, kan?" kata ryu sambil mengenakan syalnya.

Chima diam. Hatinya kacau, sebenarnya dia tahu kembarannya itu bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri, tapi.. . perasaan chima tidak enak. Firasatnya buruk.

"Maaf merepotkan kalian" kata chima lirih

"Bicara apa kau? Kita kan teman?" ucap ichiru, ryu mengangguk setuju.

"Sudah, kalau begitu ayo cepat" dengan begitu, ryu, ichiru dan chima beranjak turun dari kamar, di tangga mereka berpapasan dengan orihime.

"Lho? Kalian sudah bangun rupanya, mau kemana?"

"Mm, sebentar saja bibi hime, boleh ya? Kami mau keluar sebentaaarr saja" pinta chima

"Hati hati dan jangan jauh jauh ya? Kalian belum sarapan kan?" tanya orihime sedikit khawatir. Mengingat percakapannya dengan tatsuki tadi malam.

"Iya, kami akan pulang secepat mungkin, ibu." Ucap ryu,

"Bibi hime, tolong nanti sampaikan pada ibu ya?" pinta chima, orihime mengangguk. Kanak kanak itu kemudian berlari keluar mulai mencari chima.

_Sementara itu.. ... _

Chika's pov.

_Hh, dasar ichiru, dia lupa mengambil bola sepaknya kan? Untung ada paman baik hati mau mengambilkannya tadi pagi. Syukurlah aku cepat cepat kemari, ternyata bolanya masih ada di danau, belum diambil orang. _Bisikku dalam hati dan melempar-tangkap bola itu ke atas sambil berjalan di bawah payungan pohon gingko di tepian jalan. Aku baru saja bangun pagi, dan belum sempat izin pada siapapun saat aku berlari ke sini, hehehe, dasar aku nakal!

_Aku harus bergegas, chima-chan bisa khawatir padaku _kataku dalam hati sambil mulai melangkahkan kaki untuk berlari.

Tapi ada yang aneh.. kenapa setiap langkahku, rasanya. .. dadaku sesak ya?

_Hh… .hh. .hh. . sesak.. . sesak.. . ukh. ._

Aku bersandar di tiang listrik di sebuah gang yang sepi, tak ada orang yang lewat. Setiap nafasku, aku merasa dadaku semakin sesak, saat aku mau merosot, tiba tiba seekor (?) monster besar sekali muncul di hadapanku. (R/N : readers, itu menos :D)

GROOAAAAARR!

_Apa? Apa itu? Monster?_

Aku hendak berteriak, tapi tak sepatah katapun keluar dari tenggorokanku, rasanya tenggorokanku tercekat. Tubuhku bergetar, air mata mulai keluar dari sudut mataku. Aku seperti membeku di tempat!

GRROAARR!

_Ukh, teriakannya! _Aku menutup telingaku karena tak tahan dengan suara meraungnya.

Kututup mataku ketika monster itu menembakkan cahaya merah dari mulutnya ke arahku.

_Eh. .tapi. . kenapa aku. . . tidak apa apa?_

Perlahan kubuka mataku, dan yang kulihat pertama kali adalah.. . Ichiru? Ichiru menyelamatkanku?

"KAU TAK APA APA CHIKA-CHAN ?" teriaknya khawatir sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"I.. .ichiru?" tanyaku tak percaya

"NEE-CHAN!" ah, itu suara chima. Dia di belakang monster itu bersama dengan ryu. Nafas mereka terengah engah. Mereka juga sama takutnya denganku.

"ICHIRU! CHIKA-CHAN! CEPAT LARII !" Ryu berteriak dan mengisyaratkan kami untuk mengikuti mereka. Tanpa basa basi lagi, ichiru menyeret tanganku. Sudah tak kupedulikan lagi bola sepak ichiru yang tadi kupegang. Monster itu bergerak mengejar kami.

Satu yang kupikirkan, LARI!

End of Chika's pov

To be continued..

^^/

Nyaa : "Akhirnya ~! Chapter 2 update minna~!"

Ruu : "Uwaah.. . saya terharu, ada juga yang menunggu kelanjutan cerita kami X'3 arigato gozaimashita~!"

Nyaa : "Kami membuat kelanjutannya tak lama setelah beberapa readers tercinta mengatakan ingin melihat kelanjutan cerita kami (^ w ^)"

Ruu : "Iya, kebetulan asisten durhaka ini –*dzigg*disikut sama nyaa*pingsan*

Nyaa : "Ho ho ho, abaikan dia readers, jadi gini, sebenarnya kami mau minta pendapat, berhubung masih newbie disini, klo balas review lebih enak di sini atau lewat PM?"

Ruu : *masih pingsan*

Nyaa : ".. . (apa aku memukulnya terlalu keras ya?) ya sudahlah readers, Saya atas nama Ruu, mohon maaf kalau cerita kami tidak terlalu memuaskan ! *bungkuk bungkuk* ah, iya hampir ketinggalan!

HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY, MINNA~"

Nyaa : "Kalau berkenan, review yah minna? Ah ya, mungkin ada yang bingung R/N itu apa ya? Kalo A/N kan - Author note, klo R/N - Ruu-Nyaa note :P"

Ruu : "*sudah sadar*bius nyaa dari belakang* maafkan kegajean kami minna, *bungkuk bungkuk* sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya ~!"


End file.
